This invention relates generally to medical instruments for gynecological endoscope examinations and, more particularly, to a so-called duck-billed speculum apparatus comprising inner and outer members, each having a substantially L-shaped configuration which are detachably pivotally interconnected to each other, the outer member having a viewing aperture formed therein to provide a direct line of sight between the dilating portions of the speculum.
Specula of the so-called duck-billed type intended for gynecological endoscopy are known. More particularly, specula are known which comprise a pair of members which are pivoted together by a fixed hinge axis. The members define a pair of opposed dilating portions, each having a configuration approximating that of a duck-bill. Thus, when the handle portions of such specula are urged towards each other, the duck-bill dilating portions separate from each other to accomplish the dilation of the particular passage of the body which is being viewed. In some cases, the handle portions of such conventional duck-billed specula are provided with groove and projection structure which facilitates the adjustment of the spacing between the duck-billed dilating portions of the speculum and further for locking the same at the desired portion for the duration of the examination.
Such conventional duck-billed specula have not proven to be entirely satisfactory. Thus, in some instances of endoscopic examination it is desirable to employ a unitary or one-part speculum. Although such unitary specula are conventional, should a physician desire to interchangeably employ a duck-billed speculum as described above and a unitary speculum, it is necessary that both instruments be separately provided. Additionally, conventional duck-billed specula do not always provide an unobstructed view of the particular body passage which is being examined. Further, since conventional specula include a pair of members which are fixedly hinged to each other, it is not always possible to manipulate the same to place the particular portion of the body organ or passage being examined into its most advantageous location for examination. An additional disadvantage in the use of such conventional specula is that the above mentioned groove-projection arrangement for fixing the mutual positions of the dilating portions thereof are relatively complex in manufacture and use.